


The Long Flight Home

by Ana (Anafandom)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana
Summary: On a plane back to Seacouver Mac and Methos meet a very bold stewardess – and Methos is *not* happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, originally published on the 7th Dimension Highlander Archive in April 2001, betaed by Kathryn. Now that I have an AO3 account, I'm putting it here for posterity.

“US Airways Flight 49 for Seacouver International is now boarding at Gate 12.”

Well, that was fast. We’ve only been here for two and a half hours... God, I hate airports! Especially Paris airports. The damn flights are never on time and I have to wait around –without my sword mind you, since that’s somewhere in the plane’s baggage compartment – doing nothing for hours. It’s bloody irritating!

“Come on, Old Man, that’s our flight”, Mac says and I follow him to the Departure Gate, still somewhat grumpy because of the damn delay. I just wish that for once my flight would leave on time.

As we get into line to board I get the chance to look around, taking notice of the other passengers. There aren’t many, after all it is September, not the best time to go on Holidays. I’m getting bored now...

We show our tickets to the stewardess and find our seats – in first class, of course. I love traveling with Mac. It’s nice to be able to really use your money. I’m getting  
so tired of the starving grad student act. It’s good to have some luxuries every once in a while. Not to mention a very good-looking traveling companion.

The captain’s voice comes over the speakers, announcing that we’ll be taking off soon and the staff begin their instructions to fasten our seatbelts and all those annoying emergency procedures in case we crash or something. I’ve heard this way  
too many times so I ignore it and fish my Walkman and tapes from my bag. Never travel without music.

Mac, however, seems to be paying a lot of attention to it. Or rather to the pretty blonde doing the procedures. I can almost hear her heart beating faster when she realizes he’s watching her. It’s amazing the effect Mac has on people, especially  
women. They just melt around him, it’s quite comical. I’d be laughing my head off if he didn’t have the same effect on me. Since that first time he showed up in my Paris apartment over four years ago I’ve been hooked. And it’s been anything but comical, especially the last couple of years, with the Horsemen mess, Richie’s death, his one-year seclusion and the latest problem with O’Rourke. Life is never dull around Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, that’s for sure.

The last few weeks, however, have been pretty good. It’s really good to see Mac smiling again. It looks as though he’s beginning to move on. He’s carrying the katana again and now we’re going back to Seacouver to put a closure on things. I just hope Mac doesn’t get caught up in another one of his guilt-ridden brooding  
moods when being faced with so many memories of Ryan. God knows he’s done enough of that.

And the best part of the these last few weeks is that Mac and I have become lovers, which I had kind of given up hope on ever happening after the Horsemen fiasco. I’m really glad I was wrong.

A stewardess comes to see if we need anything and I order a beer just to see the look on Mac’s face. He’s so adorable.

“Methos, you’re not seriously gonna drink beer now, are you? We’ve just taken off,” he says, disbelieving.

I tsk at him. There’s no such thing as an appropriate time for beer. Any time you feel like it is a good time. And this will be an awfully long flight, even with the great company.

He shakes his head and smiles at me. God, I love that smile. He looks so darn kissable... I have to remind myself this is a little bit too public for such a display, even though the plane’s not too crowded. Mac thinks, and I have to agree with  
him, that we’d better keep this new development in our relationship private for the time being. The last thing we need is a bunch of Watchers nosing around in what is clearly not their business. Not to mention I still need to decide what to do about Adam Pierson.

So I just smile back and lean back in my seat, waiting for the stewardess to bring me my beer.

A few minutes later the stewardess comes back with my beer – a good brand, I notice – and then turns her attention to my traveling companion and lover. I can practically see her drooling and pretty soon the entire cabin crew seems to have something to  
do in this area. And they’re not even being discreet. One of the stewardess comes to ask Mac if he wants something and her whole posture is screaming ‘me, please’. So much for subtlety...

Mac smiles politely. “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

“Well if you need anything, sir,” she almost purrs “all you have to do is call me. My name’s Molly, by the way.” She extends a hand, obviously expecting an introduction.

Mac, of course, always the gentleman, shakes her hand. “Duncan MacLeod,” he says and I hear the ‘of the Clan MacLeod’ in my head. “Thank you Molly, I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

She smiles again and retreats to the crew section, where I imagine the other stewardesses are waiting for some information.  
I smile to myself. Women...

After a brief spell of peace and quiet I notice this Molly person looking our way. Or rather, looking at Mac. Can’t she keep her eyes to herself? Jesus, the woman seems ready to jump him. Don’t people nowadays know anything about discretion? She could at least have the decency of appearing to be looking someplace else, rather  
than this obscene stare, like she’s undressing him with her eyes. It’s unnerving.

Mac is apparently oblivious to her, being buried in his book. I make a conscious effort not to reach out and touch him; we’ve agreed to keep a low profile. I close my eyes and try to will her away.

No such luck.

We’ve been on this plane for almost an hour now and that woman Molly hasn’t taken her eyes off MacLeod for forty minutes straight. I’m seriously considering getting up and strangling her.

I need a beer. Badly.

Since she’s the only stewardess around – looks like she’s marked her territory – I wave her over. She’s nearly glowing as she comes over, probably glad for the excuse to come near Mac. Not that she needs an excuse, mind you, she’s hardly been out of sight since we took off and has passed by us regularly – every five minutes.

“What can I get you, sir?” she asks, not even bothering to look at me; her entire attention is focused on Mac, sitting on the aisle seat.

“I’d like a beer please.” I try very hard to be polite. She’s still staring at Mac – and he’s still focused on his book – as she nods at me. I sigh, “make that two” I add as an afterthought. It looks like I’m gonna need a lot of alcohol...

Molly returns less that two minutes later with my order. And instead of just giving me the beers she takes the opportunity to lean down and put her breasts in Mac’s direct line of sight. Then she hands me the beers.

That’s it, I’m gonna kill her!

Now, obviously, she got Mac’s attention and he smiles at her, which seems to be the reaction she was hoping for. For a moment I think she’s gonna sit in his lap and kiss him, but she just smiles back and asks him if he wants something. He shakes his head and she leaves with a satisfied smile on her face. Mac turns back to his book and I mentally curse Molly in every language I’ve ever learned – and I’ve learned a lot of them in 5000 years.

If she does something like that again I swear I am gonna kill her!

Half an hour later Mac calls her to ask for a scotch and I order two more beers.

“Aren’t you drinking a bit too much?” MacLeod asks me.

“No.” And I intend to drink a lot more. It’s either that or do something unpleasant to the stewardess, which I’m sure he won’t like.

She comes back with our drinks and manages to touch Mac three times. This woman is really getting on my nerves! Mac just smiles and thanks her. Molly purrs back and leaves, stopping just a few seats away, where she continues to watch him.

I drink my beer in silence, trying to get a hold of my temper. It’s not that Mac is encouraging her, but... well being charming is in his nature, he doesn’t have to do anything to be adorable, and desirable. And of course I know Mac is gorgeous and most women are immediately attracted to him but this is a bit too much. If this goes on she’s gonna throw herself at him pretty soon.

I’m gonna have her head right after it.

***

Another half hour later – God, I hate long flights – I have to go to the bathroom to answer nature’s call. When I come back I find Molly chatting cheerfully with Mac. Fuming, I brush past her to get back to my seat. She’s telling Mac her life story,  
which I’m not the least bit interested. Couldn’t she go bother someone else? I’m almost sorry I don’t have my sword handy. I put my headphones on, choose a very loud Queen tape and try to block out her voice. This wench just won’t leave my lover alone! MacLeod’s mine and she can’t have him!

My, aren’t we getting possessive here? It’s not like I own him or anything; what the hell is wrong with me? I’m not usually the jealous type. But then again, very few of my rules apply to MacLeod – especially the one about not getting involved.

But it’s not really about jealousy here. I mean, I wouldn’t mind so much if they would just find someplace private to fuck each other’s brains out. It’s this predatory stalking of hers that annoys the hell out of me. And Mac is paying more attention to her than to me. Damn him anyway!

Mac, dear, if you don’t start paying attention to me I’m gonna end up embarrassing you.

I manage to accidentally rub my hand up his thigh, hoping to remind him I exist. He turns to me and our eyes meet. Then he turns back to her and continue the conversation even more cheerfully.

Maybe I should kill them both. Slowly.

I decide it’s time to get her away from here so I order another beer. Molly looks at me in open annoyance and reluctantly leaves.

“I’ll be right back” she says to Mac, batting her eyelashes. She walks off swinging her hips as much as she can.

As soon an she’s out of earshot I glare at MacLeod. “Change seats with me,” I say, trying to sound casual. I’ll be damned if I let that woman rub herself on him again.

“Why?” he asks, not looking at me.

“Because...” I try to think of a logical reason but come up empty. ‘Because I want to put distance between you and that woman’ is definitely not a good idea, true as it may be. I’ve never been good with the truth. “Because I want to sit in the aisle seat”, I finally say, none too convincingly.

MacLeod looks at me then and I can see the amusement in his eyes. Bloody hell!

“You’re not jealous, are you Methos?” he whispers, a sexy tone that sends shivers down my spine.

“No, of course not.” I deny firmly. “I just want to relax and I can do it better in that seat.” It sounds lame but it’s not far from the truth. I most certainly can’t relax if that damn woman won’t leave my Highlander alone.

He looks skeptical but nods and we change seats. I’m just getting myself comfortable when Molly comes back with my beer. She’s clearly not happy with the new arrangement and shoots me an ugly glance. I just smile sweetly and look at her challengingly.

“Thank you,” I say, taking a long pull of my beer and putting my headphones back on. Molly takes a deep breath and walks away.

I grin to myself. Victory is mine!

Or so I thought. Thirty minutes later she’s back to staring at MacLeod. And now she’s deliberately provoking me. Seems like she won’t give up without a fight. Well, no matter. We both know who the winner is going to be. We’ll only be on this plane for a few more hours, then the Highlander will be all mine.

I smile at her and she turns red with anger. I change my tape to something lighter and rest my head on Mac’s shoulder, closing my eyes to sleep.

I wake up to find Molly chatting with Mac again. I mumble something very unflattering in a language long dead and check my watch: three more hours to go. Oh boy! I sigh heavily and try to think of something, anything, but this irritating woman. Like what I’m going to do once we get to Seacouver. Or rather what Mac and I are going to do. Before I know it, I have a huge, stupid grin on my face. Oh, yeah, it’s going to be a lot of fun.

The sound of her voice is getting on my nerves again. She’s already told Mac the entire story of her life – which I’m sure was very short and boring. I think now it’s my turn to have the Highlander’s attention.

“So Mac,” I say, purposely interrupting her in the middle of the sentence. “What do you want to do when we get home?” I manage a suggestive tone and smile, totally ignoring Molly.

“I have some business to take care of, you know,” he tells me sadly. He had said something about selling the Dojo earlier. I hope he’ll change his mind, I really like the loft.

“Are you going to sell the dojo?” Please don’t.

He sighs and I can see he’s getting lost in memories. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this up. Well, I least I got rid of Molly.

“I don’t know yet,” he finally answers, looking at me. I want to comfort him but I don’t really know how.

“It’s going to be okay, Mac” is the best I can think of. I put my hand in his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

“Thanks.” After a small pause he continues “I’m glad you’re coming with me, Methos. I don’t think I can do this alone.”

God, he seems so defeated. “It’s alright Mac, I’ll be with you.” I try to sound reassuring. “Cheer up a little.” He gives me a small smile. “Why don’t you get some sleep. We’ll be here a while.” He does look a bit tired now.

“No, I think I’ll finish my book,” and he goes back to reading.

“Okay.”

We spend the next hour in peace, thankfully Molly-free. But as fate would have it she comes back eventually and resumes her earlier conversation with Mac. I have to call forth 5000 years of patience and control, not to do something harsh. I’m really getting tired of it, though. Why in God’s name can’t she just leave us alone?

They chat for a while and then she excuses herself. It’s lunchtime. Thank God, I could use the distraction. Plus Molly will be busy getting everyone’s food and will hopefully leave us be for a while. Relax, Old Man, just two more hours.

The food is horrible, as usual. I hate airplane food, it tastes like crap. Still, it’ll be good to relax for a while. And I can start planning what to do when I get home.

And then she’s back. This aggravating woman is really asking for it. I should just tell her to fuck off and stay away from my lover, making sure she gets the ‘my’ on that last part.

Not the best way of keeping a low profile, though, making a scene in an airplane. I’ve always thought of myself as a reasonable person but this woman is driving me crazy! I hate long flights and she isn’t helping any. Why can’t she just mind her own fucking business?

I squirm in my seat and glance at Mac. The bloody idiot is grinning, no doubt having fun with all this. He’s being really annoying, leading her on like this. And ignoring me, how dare he? Oh, just you wait, Highlander. When I’m done with you we’ll see if you’ll ever ignore me again. For a few minutes I just close my eyes and contemplate the the best way of making my point with the Scot.

I’m in the middle of a very interesting scenario when Molly’s voice interrupts me, again. I glare at her, irritated, but she seems unaffected – I must be losing my touch – and just glares back. She’s obviously intent on making this flight a torture. Turning  
away from me she directs her attention back to MacLeod. “Is there anything else you want, Duncan?” she purrs. I have to clench my hands into fists to keep from slapping her.

Mac shakes his head, smiling. Molly walks away but stays within sight. Fuck! I count to 100 slowly to get a hold of my temper.

MacLeod turns to me, the corners of his mouth turning up. “Is she bothering you, Methos?”

“Ha! Hardly! Why should I care about her?” I do my best to sound indifferent but it’s obvious I’m not fooling anyone.

“If you say so,” he shrugs, looking innocent.

“Just wait till we get home, Mac,” I say, seriously. He’d better not think I’m kidding.

Finally I hear the captain’s announcement that we’ll be landing soon. Thank all the Gods! Molly comes over to instruct us to fasten our seatbelts and offers to help Mac with his. Over my dead body, I almost shout. Mac refuses after a second too long,  
much to my annoyance.

I can’t help but remember the good old days when women were suppose to stay home cooking and watching the kids instead of spending their time flirting with other people’s lovers.

As soon as we land I gather up our things to get off the plane as soon as possible. Mac, however, seems to be in no hurry whatsoever and tells me to go on ahead while he thanks Molly for all her attention during the flight. I shoot him a hard look but he pretends not to see it, walking towards her. Since there’s no way in hell I’m gonna leave him alone with her I follow him, keeping a discreet distance. Molly appears quite happy as he thanks her and I see her hand him a piece of paper. If it’s her phone number I swear I’ll track her down and kill her! Then she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, while I force myself to stay where I am. If I ever see that woman again...

At last she leaves and I hurry out of the plane, all but dragging Mac along with me. We stand silently waiting for our luggage to come through. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mac’s amused expression. Yeah, I’ll show you funny, Highlander.

After getting our luggage and checking our swords we head outside. “Why can’t you just admit it?” Mac asks me while trying to locate a vacant taxi.

“Admit what?” I say, nonchalantly.

“That you’re jealous.”

“That’s ridiculous, Mac. I don’t do jealous.” The funny thing is I usually don’t. I suppose I wouldn’t mind so much if it was someone other than MacLeod. I might even find it amusing.

“Well, you sure as hell do a pretty good imitation of it.”

I look him straight in the eye, trying to figure out why he has such an effect on me. I come up with only one answer which I don’t care to analyze too deeply. This is getting rather dangerous.

“Well, you weren’t really helping, were you?” I say, a little more forcefully then necessary. “You ignored me for pretty much the whole flight!”

“I just wanted you to admit it, that’s all.” His expression is one I can’t quite read.

“What about that piece of paper she gave you?”

“It’s nothing, I’ll just throw it away.” Mac spots a cab and we walk towards it. Before we get in he turns back to me. “So you admit it?”

There’s something in his eyes that tells me that this matters, and I find I can’t lie, danger be damned. “Yeah, all right, I admit it. She was driving me crazy.” I smile evilly, “But don’t you expect to walk away from this so easily, Mac. You owe me for that.”

We get in the cab and Mac gives the driver the directions to the Dojo. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He grins and as the cab starts up I begin my plans. It’s going to be a long night.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this now, it seems a bit sexist, which wasn't at all my intention. I meant it as a humorous piece with Methos being a jealous bastard. Sorry if it sounds offensive.


End file.
